Technical Field
This invention generally relates to laser printers and more particularly, this invention relates to a laser printer having continuously selectable printing resolutions. That is to say that the printer is capable of printing at almost any vertical and/or horizontal resolution over a very wide range of possible resolutions, for example, anywhere from 75 to 1200 dots-per-inch in both the horizontal and vertical directions.